Caramelos y mirada azucarada
by solitarynightmares
Summary: La vida de Nutty son los dulces, pero cuando empiezan a afectar su salud, Sniffles es quien lo ayuda a dejar su adicción, bajo el síndrome de abstinencia Nutty se queda varios días en la casa de su amigo y enamorado secreto, donde la cercanía sólo acrecienta los sentimientos de ambos. ¿Cuál es la nueva adicción de Nutty?. Sniffles x Nutty. One Shot


Pareja: Sniffles x Nutty

Los personajes no son míos, son de sus creadores. Utilizo la versión anime o humanizada

* * *

><p><em>Nutty<em>

Dulce, mi palabra favorita.

Siempre creí que lo dulce era bueno, ya que todas las personas lo definen como algo positivo, un dulce beso, una sonrisa dulce, un dulce amor. Yo me deleitaba comiendo un simple caramelo, me emocionaba escuchar el papel de colores crujir y después deslumbrarme con el brillo de una perla de azúcar para después, deleitar mi paladar con su sabor a frutas o cualquier otro, no anticipaba eso...

Temprano en la mañana, como cada día que tenía tiempo libre, fui a visitar a mi científico, ingeniero, inventor, amigo favorito. Como siempre en su casa y laboratorio tenía un letrero en la puerta que decía _'Aléjese, área de alto riesgo'_ y una calavera y como cada vez que lo iba a visitar ignoré la advertencia.

Este día no iba con las manos vacías, llevaba un pastel conmigo que esperaba comiera mi amigo junto conmigo.

Sin invitación o permiso, entré sin tocar a la puerta, Sniffles me había dicho que el ruido molestaba su ingenio por ello no lo hice, había una llave bajo el tapete que siempre usaba en estos casos.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí una vez entré y la primera cosa que noté era que no había ruido, ¿no estaría?

Ya conocía la casa así que no necesité ayuda para encontrar la cocina, Sniffles era un desastre, ni yo que dejaba mi ropa llena de dulces pegados, incluyendo mi cabello, dejaba la casa tan sucia como él, pero eso sí, su laboratorio impecable porque todo gran científico debía tener un área decente donde trabajar.

Quizás el pastel quedaría para un rato más tarde, primero lavé la pila de trastes sucios que tenía amontonados en el fregadero, luego saqué la basura, cosa que obviamente él no había hecho y después limpié la mesa para tener un sitio higiénico donde comer.

Si no llegaba Sniffles, quizás no le importaría que comiera un poco sin él, me serví mi propio plato y comencé a comer, no me había sentido muy bien últimamente, pero de seguro los dulces lo arreglarían, comí y comí sin preocupación.

Pasó un tiempo para que una cara familiar entrara a la cocina y eso que sólo llegó por un vaso de agua, verme sentado ahí lo asustó.

"Hola Nutty" Tocó su pecho donde estaba el corazón que seguramente le dio un brinco.

"Hola Sniffles, siéntate conmigo vamos a comer un..." Empecé muy animado, pero en cuanto vi que ya no había pastel me callé "Lo siento" Dije arrepintiéndome de haber comido todo, yo quería que mi amigo también lo probara.

"No estés triste" Se acercó a mi lado junto a la mesa y su mano acarició mi cabeza, a Sniffles nunca le asqueó los pedazos de dulces en mi cabello, aunque sí me hacía unos cuantos comentarios al respecto "Alégrate, ten, te quiero dar algo" Inmediatamente sonreí viendo el pequeño dulce envuelto que me presentó extendiendo su mano con la palma abierta.

"Gracias" Lo tomé y después de dejar el papel colorido en la mesa me lo comí.

Sniffles tan bueno y... bajo una sonrisa de gusto podía esconder el verdadero rubor que me provocó mi enamorado secreto.

Eventualmente se tenía que haber dado, era prácticamente con la única persona que convivía, pero ya llevaba un año ocultándole mis sentimientos y era que no podía confesármele, qué sucedería si él no aceptaba mis sentimientos, bueno, eso no sería lo peor, sino qué sucedería si dejábamos de ser amigo, él desde un principio, un brillante joven adulto del que se esperaba mucho, ¿qué iba a estar haciendo con un mocoso idiota?, certificado porque mis notas decían eso por todas partes.

"Que bien que vinieras, estaba pensando en ir a buscarte" No creo que porque me extrañara o echara de menos.

"¿Qué se te ofrecía?"

"¿Recuerdas los exámenes que te hice la última vez?" Asentí "Ya tengo los resultados"

"¿Y qué tal?, ¿gozo de perfecta salud?" Yo estaba seguro de que estaba perfecto.

"Mmm..." Su rostro pensativo no me gustaba "Primero dime, ¿fuiste al dentista como te pedí?" Sólo porque se trataba de él seguí su consejo de ir a revisarme los dientes y quitarme todas las caries que tenía.

"Ya fui, dijo que no había visto a niño con la boca más podrida que yo" Eso no me gustó, de hecho me entristeció ver lo asustado que estaba el dentista y la forma en que me lo dijo tampoco fue la más alegre "Me rellenó todas las muelas, no pude comer en una semana" Nada excepto dulces por supuesto.

"Oh" Fue lo único que dijo, luciendo como apenado "Pero sabes, pudiste arreglarte de una en una"

"Aaah..." Me quedé con la boca abierta hasta que avergonzado reconocí mi estupidez "No lo pensé" Pero su risa divertida alivió ese sonrojo en mi rostro.

Seguimos charlando durante varios minutos, sé que desperdiciaba su tiempo, pero que lo hiciera en mí lo hacía tan grato.

"¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?" Sacó el tema.

Inflando las mejillas por un segundo, consideré que decir sabiendo que cosa opinaba al respecto.

"Es porque no me gusta" Murmuré bajo esperando que no me escuchara.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto Nutty..." Lo corté a mitad de su sermón.

"Pero no me gusta, es aburrida y..." Agaché la mirada "...me molestan mucho" Algo de felicidad volvió a mi expresión mirándolo "Contigo aprendo mucho más, eres más inteligente que los profesores" Sería tan afortunado si se animara a enseñarme, pero dudo que pase.

"Bueno, quizás sí" Rascó su mejilla poniéndose ligeramente ruborizado, era su humildad otra cosa que me gustaba de él "Pero no te puedo enseñar como en una escuela, soy un mal maestro, me desespero con facilidad" En lo personal no creo que sea verdad.

"Y Sniffles..." Retomé una duda de antes "Me dijiste que ya tenías mis exámenes listos" La cara le cambió por completo.

"Sí, sobre eso" La seriedad en su voz no era buena "No te tengo buenas noticias, no quiero sonar un medico a punto de decirte algo grave, pero... Nutty necesitas dejar de comer dulces" Todos me lo dicen, pero no entiendo por qué tanto problema.

"No puedo" Esa era la verdad.

Sniffles pareció pensarlo un poco.

"Ya suponía que para ti sería muy difícil dejarlo en este punto, por eso tango una solución" Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y sacó otro dulce igual al que me dio hacia poco "Comételo" Encontrando un par de cosas ilógicas, de cualquier forma lo metí a mi boca, era un dulce no había ningún problema, la sorpresa estuvo en que me encontré a mí mismo escupiéndolo porque sabía mal.

"¿Sniffles?" Pedí explicaciones asustándome.

"Todo está bien, parece que funcionó" ¿Qué funcionó?

"¿Por qué el dulce sabe a café?" Intenté comérmelo una vez más, pero no pude, odio el café.

"Así ya no podrás comer más dulces" Sonreía, ¿por qué sonreía?, era una pesadilla.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Exclamé enojado, dejó de sonreír, pero no se inmutó.

"Ahorrándome tecnicismo, modifiqué tus papilas gustativas, ya no podrás comer ningún azúcar artificial, todo lo que contenga azúcar que no sea natural te va a saber mal"

"¿Por qué?" Me puse de pie, llegando hasta donde estaba él, no quería, pero... "¿Por qué?" Exclamé sujetándolo del cuello de su bata, lo zarandé, lo moví, lo levanté de la silla mirándolo con enojo antes de que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas "¿Por qué me quitaste lo único que me hacía feliz?"

"Nutty" No dejé que me tocara, corrí por la azucarera y vacié su contenido en mi boca, sólo para escupirlo en el suelo pocos segundos después, sabía a tierra "¿Nutty?" Llegó a mi lado arrodillado en el suelo para consolarme con una mano puesta sobre mi espalda sobándola "No lo hubiera hecho si no creyera que era absolutamente necesario, estás mal" La caricia no fue sólo eso, sus brazos pronto me rodearon "Lo hice porque no te quiero ver mal, no te quiero ver enfermo" En medio de mi llanto, presté atención al sentimiento humano que tenía Sniffles conmigo, tanto tiempo con sus máquinas lo habían hecho ajeno a los demás, pero ¿qué tenía yo que fuera diferente?

Correspondí el abrazo, aferrándome a éste porque era lo único que aún me mantenía en una sola pieza.

...

"¿Estás mejor?" Me preguntó Sniffles retirando de mis manos el vaso de limonada que me había dado, todavía no sé cómo me supo dulce aquello, pero cuando le pregunté no me quiso responder.

"Un poco" Comenzaba a calmarme, pero empezaba a sentir algo más "Sniffles ¿me das un poco más de limonada?" Me dio otro vaso que me bebí rápido.

"Nutty, es mejor que te quedes aquí unos días, le hablare a tus padres para que sepan dónde estás y después iré por un poco de tu ropa" Acarició mi cabeza antes de alejarse de mi lado.

"¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme en su casa?

"Porque..." No siguió mirándome "Hablemos de esto después"

"¡Sniffles!" Exclamé, no obstante él se retiró dejándome solo.

...

Ya sabía porque Sniffles me dejó encerrado una habitación, me estaba volviendo loco, el dolor de cabeza y la desesperación por comer algún dulce eran demasiado grandes, lo necesitaba y el maldito de Sniffles no quería darme mi droga con tan buen sabor.

"Tres semanas" Si la puerta no hubiera estado cerrada, hubiera golpeado a Sniffles con un reloj despertador, las únicas horas en que lo veía era cuando me traía comida y en todas ellas quería hacerle daño para escapar.

...

"¿Nutty?" Una semana había pasado y con miedo Sniffles puso un pie dentro del cuarto, yo estaba sentado en la cama esperándolo todo ese tiempo.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que más me hizo daño fue la soledad, estar encerrado sin poder ver a nadie me hizo recapacitar sobre mi comportamiento contra el único que estaba cuidando de mí, aunque claro, ese pensamiento sólo surgió una vez que mi mente fue clara y más serena.

"Hola" Lo saludé con una sonrisa triste.

Se acercó en silencio hacia mí y no necesitamos palabras para darnos un abrazo.

"Vamos" Hizo que me levantara "Ve a tomar un baño" ¡Al fin!

Salimos de la pieza en dirección a un baño que sí tuviera regadera, no como el que había estado usando toda la semana, me urgía limpiarme.

"Amm ¿Sniffles?" Pregunté viendo que entraba al baño conmigo "Necesito privacidad"

"No puedo" Suspiró recargándose contra la puerta cerrada "Necesito seguir vigilándote, no te preocupes por mí, no mirare, tú... finge que no estoy"

Fijé mi atención en él, tras el vidrio de esos lentes, su mirada tímida veía hacia una pared y la intercambiaba entre ésta y sus pies, el rubor que noté en sus mejillas me hizo sonrojar y ocultar la cabeza entre los hombros, también me hizo preguntarme ¿por qué un hombre de laboratorio que veía todo objetivamente se avergonzaría?

"E-Está bien" Tartamudeé mientras abría la llave del agua caliente.

El problema estuvo cuando tuve que quitarme la ropa, dando una mirada final a mi amigo de cabello azul que parecía no observar nada, empecé a quitarme la sudadera verde que llevaba, para luego detenerme y volver a checar que no me veía y no lo hacía, me estaba apenando más y el calor de mi rostro aumentaba, continué con la camiseta exponiendo mi pecho desnudo sin forma, reconsideraba eso de hacer un poco de ejercicio, el pantalón le siguió y lo mismo fue con mis piernas delgadas, ya casi estaba desnudo y mis ojos no paraban de echar miradas a Sniffles, el bóxer fue muy diferente, lento y con miedo fui bajándolo por mis piernas y algo también en el calor de mi rostro cambió, ¿qué seria?, Sniffles no me veía, pero quería que me mirara, quería que girara a verme ¿para qué?, ¿qué conseguía con ello?

El agua ya estaba caliente, metí la mano en el chorro para comprobarlo y le siguió mi cuerpo que disfrutó de la cálida agua.

Averigüé para que quería ser observado, no era tan inocente ni tan pequeño como para no saber que mi amor también me llevaba al deseo, cuando comencé a sacar la mugre de mi piel, mis manos estuvieron al contacto de mi cuerpo que se calentaba ajeno al agua tibia, eh de confesar que ya había pasado muchas noches soñando con el momento en que Sniffles me tocara y estar en su casa, con él a unos metros, hacía la fantasía más cercana, incluso con la cortina podía seguir viendo su figura contra la puerta.

Mordiendo el interior de mis labios, me atreví a llevar una mano a mi entrepierna, lento y haciendo crecer mi semi-erección que había llevado hasta ese momento, disfruté con los ojos cerrados la sensación y mordiendo más fuerte mi boca para no soltar ningún sonido, pude dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, pensando que Sniffles había dejado su lugar en la puerta, imaginé el ruido de la cortina siendo movida y el chapoteo de sus zapatos entrando a la ducha porque aún seguía vestido, sus manos en mi espalda que después contornearon mi figura y finalmente sus manos que comenzaron a tocarme justo donde debían, él era más grande que yo, así que fácilmente mi falo podía caber en su mano que comenzó a acariciarme suavemente, la electricidad recorrió mis piernas haciéndolas débiles.

"¡Sniffles!" Maullé con deseo muy a lo bajo, casi un susurro para luego arrepentirme y cubrirme la boca.

"¿Mande?" Su voz en mi oído me asustó y mis ojos se abrieron de asombro, no era ninguna fantasía o sueño, mis manos estaban en mi boca, ¿de quién eran las que seguían frotando mi sexo excitado?

"Sniff..." Un gemido me interrumpió, repetir su nombre había querido ser una necesidad de confirmar al perpetrador que tan deliciosas caricias que me estaban haciendo alcanzar una satisfacción más pronto de lo que había podido calcular.

"Perdóname" Susurró pegando sus labios a mi cuello, eran suaves besos los que repartía por mi piel húmeda sin dejar de mover su mano.

Tuve su pecho deteniéndome cuando mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y manchaba la pared de mosaicos con blanco.

El agua que caía en mi cabeza y rostro, me ayudó a aclarar mi mente aunque no fuera tan efectiva con mi respiración irregular y acelerada.

"Tállate bien la cabeza" Su voz no era normal cuando habló y sin dejarme verlo se retiró abriendo la cortina para salir.

Una vez cerré la llave y me sequé con una toalla que encontré, al salir encontré los charcos que dejó Sniffles que conducían hasta el pasillo y a una habitación.

...

"¡Ashu!" Sniffles estornudó por cuarta o quinta vez mientras comíamos, y por cuarta o quinta vez tuve que cubrir mi plato para que no lo salpicara, aunque hacía el gran favor de cubrirse la boca.

Aquello del baño había quedado en el olvido de nuestro silencio, ninguno dijimos nada pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, pero ahora Sniffles estaba resfriado por culpa de salir con toda su ropa mojada.

"Voy a cocinarte un caldo de pollo para que se te quite eso" Le dije mirándolo tan enfermo.

"Estoy bien" Era terco y yo pensé en algo inteligente.

"Si tú lo dice, pero ¿qué será de tus cultivos y material biológico si cabe la remota posibilidad de que tengas una ligera gripa?" Su rostro se heló y fue cómico como se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Voy a ir a descansar un poco" Se puso de pie, no lo admitía libremente, pero aceptaba la derrota.

Mientras dormía, yo me dispuse a prepararle algo de comer que lo hiciera sentir mejor, un té casero o algo por el estilo y una sopa caliente, ya llevaba suficiente tiempo viviendo con él para saber dónde estaba todo, había dicho tres semanas, pero algo me daba la sensación que sería más tiempo. Cuando las horas pasaron y no había señales de que despertara, le llevé la comida caliente hasta su cuarto.

Era la primera vez que entraba y el desorden rebosaba por todas partes, las cortinas que impedían el paso del sol, hacían que pareciera zona de cuarentena, la comida quedaba para más después, primero limpié todo su desorden y cuando terminé, sólo quedaba él.

Seguía durmiendo y ni siquiera se había percatado de todo el ruido que provoqué, me puse de pie a un lado suyo de la cama observándolo descansar, aún llevaba los lentes puestos así que tuve que quitárselos deteniéndome a notar lo atractivo y menos nerd que se veía sin ellos, también el sonrojo de su ligera fiebre lo hacía ver más tentador, tanto así que sentí como mi boca se resecó, lamí mis labios, acción que desencadenó un par de ideas y otras tantas que deberían ser llamadas errores, como inclinarme para besar los suaves labios del durmiente.

No respiré mientras sentía la presión que ejercía sobre las líneas de su boca y cerré los ojos para hacer más placentero el momento, aunque sería muchísimo mejor si se tratara de uno otorgado en lugar de uno hurtado, cuando mis pulmones pidieron aire nuevo, fue cuando tuve que dejar lo que no sabía cuándo se repetiría, ese sueño mío que dejé escapar cuando me separé.

"Te vas a enfermar" En cuanto escuché su voz ronca asustado lo miré, él me miraba con una sonrisa y ojos cálidos, su sonrojo lo hacía lucir más lindo y a mi avergonzarme más.

"¿E-E-Estabas despierto?" Erguido mi espalda era tan tiesa como una tabla.

"No..." No debería tratar de hablar "Pero me despertaste, justo a tiempo para sentir tu beso" Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

"Lo... Lo... Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque... porque..." No podía decir que porque lo besé y eso parecía notarlo riendo un poco.

"No te disculpes" Cerró los ojos "Nutty, ¿por qué me besaste?"

El silencio persistió unos minutos antes de que mi voz rompiera la quietud, o más bien diría mi tartamudeo nervioso.

"P-P-Porque me... me... gustas" Confesé mis sentimientos mientras enterraba mi cabeza entre mis hombros, mi corazón había acelerado repentinamente y llevé una mano a mi pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de mis emociones agitándose.

Inseguro presté atención a Sniffles para saber que pensaba al respecto, su rostro relajado y el suave subir y bajar de su pecho me dijeron que estaba dormido.

"¿Sniffles?" Moví su hombro, no había escuchado mi confesión, mis ojos se estrecharon y mi boca se volvió una línea inexpresiva, Sniffles tonto.

…

A la mañana siguiente el científico parecía estar mucho mejor, con una sonrisa alegre se metió a bañar para salir fresco, seguido del vapor del cuarto mientras salía todavía secándose el cabello.

"¡Ahhh!" Suspiró de gusto antes de toparse conmigo de frente.

Fue un momento incomodo, llevaba algo de ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado cuando nos cruzamos temprano en la mañana, sus ojos azules como el cielo fijos en mí no se apartaron, por mi parte, los míos recorrieron su pecho desnudo, únicamente llevaba un pantalón negro que lo cubría.

"No sabía que... hacías ejercicio" Quería tocarlo.

"No hago" Sonrió nervioso "Soy la persona menos atlética que conozco" Rió, eso no era cierto "Emm... ¿Nutty?, ¿me dejas pasar?" Ahh...

"Lo siento" Agaché la cabeza y me hice a un lado, fue embarazoso haberme quedado admirando su cuerpo.

"Está bien" Como su costumbre, su mano tomó su lugar en mi cabeza, algún día dejaría de ser más bajo que él y sería yo quien lo hiciera sentir bien de ese modo "¿Cómo vas con el azúcar?" Preguntó.

"Ya no eh comido"

"¿Y cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento muy bien" Era verdad, ya no tenía alucinaciones con dulces o esa angustia cuando no los tenía.

"Que bien" Esos dedos que se enredaban en mi cabello se deslizaron con elegancia hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola y frotándola.

"Gracias" Fue natural lo que se dio entre nosotros, toqué los dedos sobre mi mejilla sujetándolos con afecto "Sniffles..." Sólo había un detalle "¿Tu camiseta?" Si hubiera sabido que detendría sus caricias y buenos tratos, mejor no hubiera abierto la boca.

"Cierto..." Se dio prisa en ir a su habitación y ponerse una.

"Estúpido" Me dije a mí mismo golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared.

...

"Eso es asombroso Nutty" Me halagó Lumpy cuando fui a visitarlo.

Después de que me invitó a comer un pedazo de pastel, tuve que rechazarlo y ante su escepticismo también tuve que explicarle todo desde un principio.

"Pero..." Me observó pensativo "¿Por qué todavía traes una paleta en el cabello?"

"Es un broche" Se lo mostré quitándomelo, lo mismo era con los otros "Sniffles me lo compró para que no la extrañara e igual que tú, que la gente no notaran nada extraño" Volví a ponérmelo.

"Ya llevas un tiempo viviendo con Sniffles" Hizo una observación.

"Medio año" Confesé y mi familia sin preocupaciones al respecto.

"¿Es por qué ya son novios?" ¿N-Novios?, aparte de que el color en mi rostro delatara aquello en mi mente, mi postura y mi expresión también lo hizo.

"N-No" Comencé a farfullar "¿Por... por qué podrías pensar que lo somos?"

"¿Ah no?" Se vio sorprendido y no entendí por qué "Pues... Todos sabemos que ustedes dos se gustan, esperaba que ya hubieran empezado a salir" ¿Ehhh?

"Eso... eso... No es cierto" Debería callarme, confundido Lumpy ladeó la cabeza poniendo una expresión en blanco.

"¿No te gusta?" Estaba acorralado con la pregunta.

"No debería" Susurré y Lumpy me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, pero siendo tan grande como era y descuidado, provocó que sí me doliera.

"Todo está bien Nutty, ¿nunca has pensado en decirle?"

Aunque no fuera el mejor dando consejos, Lumpy era muy bueno escuchando, le conté todo lo que había guardado, incluso me emocionaba con los detalles y tomaba entusiasmo contando y tenía razón en algo, mantenerme callado no me llevaría a nada.

...

El día de San Valentín ya había pasado, pero de cualquier forma había comprado una caja de chocolates para tal ocasión, aunque en vez de entregarla a su destinatario, seguía en un cajón guardada por culpa del miedo de dársela.

Antes me hubiera comido todos sin poder durar más de cinco minutos con ellos, ahora me daba cuenta de lo especial que podía ser dárselos a alguien más que seguramente los disfrutaría.

"Nutty ¿qué haces?" Sniffles me atrapó con la caja en las manos, era porque llevaba días sacándola de su escondite para verla y recordar aquel amor que le tuve alguna vez, pero más que nada era para ver si con verla y sostenerla podía armarme del valor para dársela.

"Nada" Me apresuré a decir y esconderla detrás en mi espalda, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

"¿Esos son dulces?" Fue a quitármela de las manos al entrar súbitamente en la habitación "Sabes que no debes de comer" Estaba molesto, quizás era la primera vez que lo veía enojado, su temperamento usual era uno más tranquilo.

"No... yo no" No quería que pensara lo peor.

"Nutty" Suavizó su rígido semblante para mirarme con algo peor, tristeza, sus hermosos ojos claros se ponían vidriosos "Por favor dime que no te comiste ni uno" La caja la dejó en el suelo arrodillándose para estar a una altura promedio a la mía y tomar mis manos "Por favor dime que no te fallé" Las apretó más con las suyas cálidas "Que no fui una mala ayuda y lo que inventé no fue inútil"

"¿Fallarme?" ¿Fallar en qué?, mi cerebro reaccionó "No, ¡yo no iba a comérmelos, ¡yo no quiero comerlos!" Exclamé "Sniffles..." Estaba tan cerca tan... "Los chocolates son para ti, son..." Debería decirle que me gusta "Son un regalo por ser tan buen amigo" Sonreí, una curva artificial de felicidad "Ten" Solté sus manos y los recogí del suelo para dárselos "No te los había dado antes porque... porque..." No tenía ninguna buena mentira, mi sonrisa decayó lentamente, aunque el nerviosismo siguió con mi mirada fuertemente arraigada en el suelo.

No me dejó decir más, tomó la caja de chocolate junto con mis manos, la momentánea caricia me hizo sonrojar y tensar mis hombros.

"Gracias" De reojo lo miré, estaba feliz "Aunque si es por ser amigo, ¿por qué tiene forma de corazón?"

"Eh...eh...eeh" Nada correcto salió de mi tartamuda boca.

"Está bien" Sonrió más "Los comeré más tarde, debiste decírmelo antes de que te regañara"

"Lo siento"

"Nutty" Por fin lo miré correctamente cuando su voz adquirió algo de seriedad. De su bolsillo sacó algo parecido a una paleta de chocolate dentro de una bolsita trasparente con un moño rosado, era curioso que tuviera la forma de un dulce siendo un dulce "Es un poco vergonzoso, pero Feliz San Valentín, aunque atrasado, perdón por no habértela dado antes" ¿Era rubor ese color rojo que sutilmente espolvoreaba sus mejillas?, empezó a abrirla quitándole el listoncito "Yo la hice, así que va a saber un poco dulce, aunque no tenga azúcar, así que está bien, no será adictiva, abre la boca" Lo hice y metió la paleta "¿Te gusta?" Mucho, sabía deliciosa, aunque no podía interpretarse eso con las lágrimas que estaban bajando por mis mejillas.

Traté de controlarme y evitar los pequeños sollozos que salieron de mí junto con el hipo y los estremecimientos, mientras trataba de comer el chocolate que sabía a los esfuerzos de Sniffles por hacerme feliz y él trataba de limpiar cada uno de los surcos que dejaba, ya no podía, era doloroso mantener mis sentimientos sólo para mí.

"Sniffles..." Mi voz estaba rota... "Tú... ¡hip!... ¡me gustas!" No podía verlo a través de tanta acumulación de lágrimas, pero si podía sentirlo, por un segundo me asusté cuando dejó de enjugar mis lágrimas, pero luego sujetó con firmeza mi rostro con ambas manos.

"Lo suponía" Se escuchó cerca, aunque fue un susurro y luego... un beso, un pequeño beso en mis labios que detuvo mi llanto para contemplar su tranquila y suave expresión cuando se alejó "Pero me gusta más escucharlo de ti"

...

"Entonces ¿yo también te gusto?" Ya con más calma Sniffles y yo nos pusimos a hablar del tema y con inocencia había preguntado aquello.

"Me gustas Nutty" Escucharlo aceleró mis latidos.

"E-E-Entonces..." Lo miré con un brillo de esperanza "¿Tú y yo...?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sniffles" Sentía mucha pena y agitación, aun cuando estaba sentado en sus piernas y mis manos nerviosas apretaban su bata, más bien debería decir que la cercanía y la posición lo empeoraban "Te... Te..." Me ardía la cara por culpa de lo que estaba a punto de decir "¿Te... gustaría…?" No podía.

"¿Qué Nutty?" Sonreía con ternura y para desventaja mía, disminuyó la distancia entre nuestros rostros.

"Te..." Se enredó mi luenga, casi debía estarme saliendo vapor de la cabeza.

"Creo que lo más correcto es ahora que yo lo diga" Acarició mi cabeza "¿Nutty quieres ser mi pareja?" No estaba seguro de que sonaba más formal, ¿novio o pareja?

Asentí exageradamente con entusiasmo, mi cabeza se había querido salir de mi cuello.

"Muy bien" Besó mi frente, algo en mí le hubiera gustado que fuera diferente el lugar donde me besó, pero igualmente se sentía bien.

"Sniffles... Una pregunta, ¿lo que sucedió en el baño podría...?" ¿...repetirse?, era la parte faltante, pero que no escuchó porque cubrió mi boca.

"¡Cof...!" Empezó a toser "¡Cof...!" Obviamente estaba fingiendo "Eso..." Era algo parecido al nerviosismo, pero sin serlo, casi lucía como si quisiera ponerse morado "No tienes de que preocuparte, cuando crezcas hablaremos de eso" Hice un puchero.

"Malo" Murmuré cruzándome de brazos, pero él sólo comenzó a reírse.

...

"Sniffles..." Salté a abrazarlo tan pronto como llegó a casa, nuestra casa, nuestro hogar juntos.

Lo había extrañado tanto, tanto, pero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto... mis ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo no podían ser contenidas dentro de mí.

Primero lo apreté con fuerza y lo levanté del suelo, después llené de besos su rostro, deteniéndome un segundo para mirarlo antes de darle el último en sus deliciosos labios, aunque no puede porque al verlo con toda su ropa fuera de lugar, despeinado y con los lentes chuecos y algo mareado, mejor use una sonrisa boba para disculparme por haberlo dejado así.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Me apresuré a preguntar y retroceder un paso.

"Igual que siempre" No se molestó por la zarandeada que le di y acomodándose los lentes prosiguió "Todas las conferencias son un poco ajetreadas" La palabra aburridas queda mejor "Pero sólo fue un día no tienes porque siempre sacarme el relleno cuando llego"

"Lo siento" Froté mi nuca y saqué la lengua hacia un lado.

Suspiró.

"¿No quemaste la casa mientras no estuve verdad?" Negué "¿Ni te moriste?" Tampoco "Aunque sí veo que eres un desastre" Admito que soy descuidado con mi persona.

Sniffles dio el paso que puse entre nosotros para acomodar mi ropa, subirme el zíper de la chamarra que sólo estaba puesto, pero no arriba y a mi cabello medio largo darle una peinada, creyendo que iba a darme un beso en cuanto terminó porque acercó su boca a la mía, ilusionado estuve esperándolo e incluso cerré los ojos.

"Nutty, traes la bragueta abierta del pantalón" Susurró contra mis labios fulminando el romance.

"Lo siento" Me di vuelta para arreglarlo "Lo siento" Se había atorado, maldición.

Me puse rígido con los brazos de Sniffles envolviéndome desde atrás y las manos comenzar a tocar mi pecho.

"Nutty" Su aliento en mi cuello erizó toda mi piel "Voy a tener que irme de nuevo mañana, pero antes de eso..." Estaba siendo demasiado apegado esta vez, algo diferente a su manera dulce de sostenerme "Tuve bastante tiempo para pensar que hacer" La chamarra delgada que se encargó en acomodar me la estaba quitando "Quieres... ¿Nutty quieres que los dos por fin... tengamos relaciones sexuales?" Me preocupé al mismo tiempo que me solté riendo, su forma de llamarlo era graciosa.

"¿Por qué no?" Mi risa me había relajado lo suficiente "Siempre y cuando no lo llames así"

"Pero así se llama, ¿cómo quieres que les diga?" Podía ser inocente de vez en cuando y amaba esa inocencia suya.

"Por esta única vez..." Me di la vuelta atrapando su cuello con mis brazos "Llámalo nuestra primera vez" Le di un pequeño beso en los labios que duró demasiado poco "Las demás, hacer el amor, porque te amo Sniffles" Se sonrojó, no faltaba ninguna ocasión en que le sucediera cuando se lo decía.

Tímido asintió y dejándome tomar la iniciativa fui yo quien lo llevó a nuestra habitación y ya en la cama pudimos comenzar a quitarnos la ropa.

Las cortinas y la puerta estaban cerradas, así que en la penumbra de un medio día podía confirmar que aquel cuerpo mayor, adulto y más grande que el mío, ya no lo era tanto, relativamente iguales pude amoldarme a la figura que por tanto tiempo había querido tocar, pero no se me había permitido hasta el momento, tan firme y caliente bajo las palmas de mis manos que recorrían su pecho.

No sabía decir si la falta de visibilidad hacia mejor las cosas para nuestra timidez e inexperiencia o era una desventaja para tener un bocado de todo lo que se me podía servir.

Acomodado entre mis piernas mientras regalaba besos a todo su cuello, la erección que se restregaba contra la mía, me hacía tomar pausas en que mis nervios se confundían y no obedecían mis acciones, dicho así, me sumergía en el placer cuando en realidad yo quería darle más a él del que me daba.

No es que no nos hubiéramos tocado antes, besos, abrazos, caricias, alguna que otra masturbación, pero nunca al grado de tener su cálida piel pegada a la mía, restregándose y zaceándose con la sensación y de la falta de impedimento de ropa que nos otorgaba intimidad.

No quería dejar de besarlo, los labios que sustituyeron el lugar de los dulces que alguna vez comí, ahora eran mi adicción, todo de su persona era mi nueva dopamina, los dulces labios que hicieron un camino de besos por mi pecho, estómago y más abajo, su mirada azucarada que me observó deseosa antes de dar una húmeda lamida a mi miembro, su cabello colorido que quedó atrapado entre mis dedos, su tibia boca que me hacía derretirme mientras me engullía, todo antes de un éxtasis de azúcar que empalagaba hasta mis huesos.

Yo no debía ser el único que tuviera estropeado el sentido del gusto si Sniffles lamía sin peros el agujero por el que metía un par de dedos.

Él no tenía protestas, pero yo sí, muchas que le grité, pero ignoró con demasiada facilidad.

"¡Sniffles!" Jadeé y gemí su nombre en medio de mi delirio de placer.

¿Y ahora qué iba a ser con la nueva adicción?, quería más, mucho más, ya había olvidado la sensación de nunca tener suficiente, era aterradora.

"Nutty" Pronunció besando mi cuello, a la vez que abría mis piernas y se acomodaba entre ellas "¿Estás listo?" Asentí.

Mis manos no descansaron en la cama, me sostuve de su espalda mientras sentía un pinchazo de dolor cuando comenzó a llenarme, grande y caliente, lento y sin prisa, tomaba su tiempo para que yo fuera relajándome y él ir adentrándose más.

"¡Sniffles!" Grité echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ¿por qué se tardaba demasiado?

"Lo siento" Quiso retirarse quizás creyendo que me lastimaba, pero no lo dejé, mis piernas rodearon su cintura.

"Por favor, te quiero" Iba dicho de muchos sentidos y en cuanto lo dije, empujó todo el camino dentro de mí.

"Hey Nutty" Acunó mi rostro con una mano y fui persuadido a verlo a través de mis parpados entrecerrados y ojos llenos de comienzos de lágrimas "Falta un detalle" Aunque no veía su sonrisa, sus ojos sin los lentes estaban felices, era tan atractivo que no me contuve para también tocar su rostro y saber que era real.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Te amo" Besó mi boca con fiereza y urgencia tangible, sintiendo su lengua entrar para recorrer una vez más, todo el lugar que ya conocía, me dolieron los labios a causa de beso tan apasionado y sin detenerse, por el contrario hacerlo tan fogoso que me dejó sin aire, empezó a moverse.

Cada vez que dolía cuando salía y volvía a entrar su lengua apetitosa le restaba importancia al detalle, Sniffles me estaba dando tanto placer como para olvidarme de pequeñeces.

"Te amo" Gemí y seguí diciéndolo hasta que me hizo feliz llenándome con su firma personal.

Sniffles fue considerado al no dejarse caer sobre mí, pero no pudo descansar para cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

"¿No vas a contestar?" No estaba mejor que él.

"Déjalo sonar" Dijo con la cara enterrada en la cama.

"Pero tus llamadas son siempre importantes"

"Tú eres más importante" Habló correctamente mirándome y su mano buscó una mía para entrelazar nuestros dedos "¿Sabes?, quizás mañana no vaya a la conferencia" Se acomodó de tal forma para abrazarme y cubrirnos con las sabanas y colcha.

"Debes ir" Yo entendía que ocasionalmente me dejara solo, no debía faltar a asuntos importantes debido a mi culpa.

"Prefiero quedarme aquí" Cerró los ojos queriendo dormir.

"Si no vas…" Me moví para estar cerca de su oído "Mañana será mi turno" Tomé uno de sus glúteos apretándolo para recalcar el punto de mi amenaza.

"Lo pensare" Sólo rió.

FIN


End file.
